myrobloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Guest 1337
} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} Joined: Sunday April 3rd, 2011 Deleted: Tuesday February 11th, 2014 Reason(s): Harassment, exploiting, mean behaviour, scamming, spam. Guest 1337 was a ROBLOX protester and 'activist' who appeared around early April in the year 2011. He first started protesting about how guests were treated in a sub-humane manner, and guest hate groups had been formed. He created a protest place which garnered 2 million visits in just 28 days, a feat for any ROBLOXian to beat. He protested on the forums about the unfair subjection of guests to the illegitimate and unjust dominance of the community, taking to the forums and ad system to voice his opinions. Guest 1337 got a ton of hate messages for his strong, pro-guest stance, which he replied to eloquently. He was accused of hacking due to the fact he had a space in his name, a 2006 feature only. He never bought BC or Robux, and always kept the appearance of a Guest throughout his 'lifespan'. Guest was repeatedly banned by the mods for speaking out against changes to the site. He started ranting about the negative reputation of guests, saying they were ROBLOX's "future developers, traders, fighters and forumers." He raged on the forums about guests being accused of exploiting and guests being targeted in killing games. XxStegoxX accused him of being a 'crybaby' for the guests who 'couldn't even speak for themselves.' Guest 1337 spoke out against Stego for 'stereotyping' guests, and he even took to youtube, facebook and twitter to make his voice heard. Since he didn't have BC, he had to ask Player to help him build a new group, 'Guest Rights Group' saying that guests were humans as well, and de-humanizing pronouns were used to refer to guests, such as 'it', 'that' and 'thing.' After running advertisements on the Ad System denouncing the community and condemning the ROBLOX admins for their lack of action, Guest was banned for 11 days. On July 27th, 2012, he started spamming on comments sections, 'Equal rights for guests! Join the guest revolution and put a STOP to abuse!' He complained about the subjectivity of the topic of guests, then ranted about guests being treated as if they didn't exist. He used spambots to spam on the walls of anti-guest groups and exploited them and took them down (Guest called it group nuking). He exploited with Cheat Engine to disrupt games and change the skybox to the Guest Rights Group logo. He started behaving cynically, attacking members of the community and prophesying negative things over ROBLOX. He went crazy with his revolutionary idea and soon many people realized he wasn't the freedom fighter he used to be, he was just another madman on the internet. Throughout 2013 he generated havoc and destruction, 'nuking' several war groups. On May 21st 2013 he raided the offices of Armoured Corporation and C.A.T. On June 14th he attacked SWAG Inc. and Bucks Design Inc., accusing the owners (BiggieMcSwag and Unbloxxable respectively). In response to his 'worsening mental instability', famous builder, scripter, trader and 07-er Shadom turned up at a meeting for the Guest Rights Group and started shooting the attendees. Guest quickly left the meeting. In December, Guest made a series of 'Advent' attacks starting Thursday, November 28th 2013. He exploited numerous games and denounced famous people for setting a bad example to others by not supporting guests. This climaxed on December 25th, 2013 on Christmas Day when he crashed everyone at DeepFreeze's Christmas Games in the presence of 2 admins. Guest was banned for 28 days, and not allowed to create any new accounts during that time. He logged onto his alt Guest 9001, and started creating the same havoc his main created. On Wednesday January 1st 2014 he staged an attack on the New Year Celebration place by Maddogeris, filling the place with freemodeled infected bricks and virus scripts which made the lag so bad everyone was forced to leave. Guest 9001 was banned for 14 days for exploiting. When Guest 1337's ban expired on January 22nd, 2014, he used an auto-bot again and spammed the forums of ATR, RT, OT and LMaD, making forumers furious that they were being greeted with a 404 error message every time they tried to get in. He asked several LMaDers to donate to him so his group could run more pro-Guest ads, but they refused. After sending profane messages to several famous users including Lysium, Sporo, DARKMetalFire and HeartOfGold, Guest 1337 was deleted on February 11th, 2014 by admin NuDonations for 'multiple breaches of the rules: profanity, spam, off-site links, hate speech, harassment and exploiting.' Guest accused NuDonations of 'extinguishing the flame of the revolution' and resumed his work on his alt Guest 9001, spamming and hassling other users. Guest 9001 was also deleted by NuDonations 3 days later on February 14th, 2014. He posted on his YouTube account RBLXGuest that "my only crime was to promote freedom and equal rights for guests everywhere." A week later on February 21st, 2014 RBLXGuest gained 1,000 Subscribers, but then 1 year later, on February 14, 2015, RBLXGuest posted a video that he was leaving YouTube and ROBLOX forever. THE COMEBACKtag On June 21st, 2015, a new revolutionary claiming to be Guest 1337 himself was spotted at Taymaster's Twisted Murder game. The account was dubbed 'GuestsGhost'. Many people speculated that it was in fact the real Guest 1337. The new account prophesied doom over ROBLOX and urged users to treat guests with equal respect. Later, on June 24th, 2015, Guest 1337 confirmed that in fact, he had made a comeback to ROBLOX and was back to 'fly the black flag of the Guests once more.' And so, The Great Guest returned. Category:2011 users